A Year of Being the Dragon
by ShifuKira
Summary: First Fanfic  It has been a year since Po had become the Dragon Warrior, and it seems the Five decide to plan a surprise for Po. PoxTigress and maybe ShifuxOC Rated T for now, might change to M later
1. A Year of being the Dragon

**A Year of Being the Dragon**

Kung Fu Panda™ & © 2008 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C All Rights reserved

Short form: I don't own anything except for maybe future OC character...

**[A/N] First fanfic and it was written on my IPod ;9. Probably will become a multi-chapter if I have the time (school, studying, etc.)]**

It has been one year after Po became the dragon warrior, Master Oogway passing on and after Tai Lung was defeated. After Tai lung's defeat, the valley started to rebuild itself from the battle between the dragon warrior and Tai lung. Everything seemed to start to go back to normal except for a few changes like Shifu becoming the new Grand Master of the Jade Palace, and Po living in the Jade Palace to continue and finish his training as the Dragon Warrior.

It was finally summer again in the Valley of Peace, while some of the inhabitants spent their summer playing with friends, others decided to relax.

But at the Jade Palace, it was a completely different since they were the protectors of China. The new Grand Master didn't like it when the Dragon Warrior and the Five decided to waste their time fooling around when they could be training their mind or their body.

000

As the mid-day gong rang, and all the workers at the palace went to eat their lunch while in the training room Po and the Five just heard the gong.

"YESSSSS TIME TO EAT" yelled Po as he jumped up after resting from his training with the blow-up adversary

As the Mantis and Monkey snickered at Po's enthusiasm, Crane sighed, Tigress just rolling her eyes and Viper giggled. Shifu jumped in front of him.

"WAIT, Panda I need to talk to you before you eat"

"Awwww, can't it wait Shifu? like maybe ...after lunch?" suggested Po while giving Shifu puppy-dog eyes.

"No Po, it can't wait" Shifu said with a stern look on his face

Po just sighed and followed the small grand master toward the Hall of Heroes, while the five finished up their training and went to eat their mid-day meal.

~Kitchen~

"Who took my almond cookies?"said Monkey

"Who else would take your cookies?" sighed Tigress with a somewhat annoyed face which gave off the feel of "really? It's been a year and you still don't know who?"

"Speaking about Po, you know what would be a great idea?" asked Mantis

"What?" answered the rest of the Five

"We should go on a trip to celebrate the first year Po joined us in the jade palace."

"Why should we? I think we should continue training in case of a new evil" answered Tigress and finished what was left of the tofu on her plate.

"Well I think it's a good idea" said Crane with a smile

"It's a wonderful idea" answered Viper as she slurped up the rest of the soup.

~Hall of Heroes~

Meanwhile in the Hall of Heroes...

"Hiya! Hoy! Wacha!" Po said as he defended himself from Shifu's attacks.

*SPLASH*

The large panda was suddenly flipped into the moon pool with a big splash causing some of the scrolls on the walls to get wet. As Po started to get out of the small pool, Shifu's hand came to help him out of the pool but the moment their hands touched, he was jerked out of the pool and was thrown into one of the large pillars leaving a trail of water on the ground and a fairly wet panda on the ground making a puddle of water.

"Remember Po, in a fight, your opponent is not going to go easy just because you're the dragon warrior nor is he going to help you up when you fall" lectured Shifu as he got into his next form.

"So you want to go at it at full force?" said Po as he got up, growled at Shifu and charged at the small master with full force.

But in a swift motion, Po was suddenly flipped onto the ground on his front with his right arm locked onto his back.

"Owww I give! I give!" moaned Po as Shifu slowly let go of his arm and hopped off the Po. "Why do you always do attack me right after you lecture me?"

"because you have been here for a year and unlike the others who are trained to predict their opponent's move, you still cannot, so in order for you to get that skill as soon as possible..." lectured Shifu as his ears twitched as if he heard a conversation somewhere close by.

"Hmm you better get back to the kitchen; it seems we might be leaving the palace for a bit due to a special occasion. When you get there, tell the others that they should get back to training, I still see the sun up for a good three hours, instead of planning, they should improve on their forms or meditate." Shifu said as he walked towards the double doors of the Hall of Heroes to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to meditate and pray to the late Master Oogway.

~Kitchen~

Back in the kitchen, as Mantis finished the rest of the soup in his bowl, Po rushed into the kitchen

"I missed lunch?" whined Po

"Don't worry we left some in the pot" reassured Crane

"Oh thanks guys," Po smiled "also Shifu told me to tell you to go back to training since the sun is still up for at least another three hours.

They all sighed and put their plates in the sink and left the kitchen, but Crane stayed back for a bit.

"By the way Po, mantis and the others are planning a surprise trip to the Wu Dang Mountains." Crane said "so make sure you don't have anything planned for the next week"

"Hehehe ok Crane but I already knew about the surprise, I just didn't know when" grinned Po as he took some noodles and soup from the pot and put it into his bowl

"WHAT? How did you find out? We just started planning this during lunch..." said Crane with suspicious eyes

"Hmm... You can say I had a certain master with large ears who overhead you guys while taking with me at the same time." said Po as he ate his first chopstick full of noodles of lunch.

**[A/N hmm maybe it took me a long time to do this because I did this on my iPod... oh wells Review please and give pointers Thank you :3**

**p.s. I give props to all writers because writing a fanfic is a lot hard then it seems and to all readers, be thankful that people write fanfics on time cuz I found it time consuming to think of ideas and connect them together]**


	2. The Trip Part 1

**A Year of Being the Dragon**

**The Trip (Part 1)**

Kung Fu Panda™ & © 2008 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C All Rights reserved

Short form: I don't own anything except for maybe future OC character...

**[A/N Been a slow 2 days at school so this chapter came out pretty quickly =D This chapter will somewhat explain how Po and Tigress will become a couple ;3 hopefully it isn't as dry as I think it is...]**

The next day...

*GONG* *GONG* *GONG*

~Resting Barracks~

The moment the morning gong rang, the Five and Po opened their own doors to greet Shifu who was there waiting for them.

"Good morning Master" recited the Five and Po

"Good morning students, I hope you have all prepared for the trip today because we leave right after breakfast. Also, good job on waking up on time today Po" Shifu said as he turned around and went up the stairs to get to his room to gather his things for the trip.

As the Five slowly moved towards the door, Monkey noticed that Po wasn't coming with them.

"Hey Po, you do know that the kitchen is this way." Said Monkey

"Yeah, I know, it's just that I didn't finish packing last night because I kind of fell asleep after my midnight snack." Po said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Ok but finish packing quickly" Viper said while Crane, Monkey and Mantis laughed as the five left the barracks and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

Po slipped back into his room and opened his bed side drawer. Inside his drawer he found the Dragon Scroll that he got from Shifu, his painted portrait of the five, Shifu, his dad and himself during the winter festival, the stack of papers Shifu gave him to write things on, and his hidden snack stash that was cleverly concealed inside a 3 inch thick book. Po quickly took the whole drawer out and carefully emptied the contents out onto his bed; deep inside the drawer he found a red velvet box. He slowly took out the box and opened it to see a necklace with a sapphire crystal in its center.

"I will finally confess my feelings to Tigress" Po thought as he imagined Tigress wearing the necklace he got with the money he saved from doing all the missions with the Five and Shifu.

Po quickly closed the box and placed it inside his knapsack hidden underneath his extra shorts. He then grabbed the knapsack and ran out of his room to meet up with the Five in the kitchen.

~Kitchen~

As Po walked into the kitchen, he saw that the Five were already eating their breakfast so he quickly grabbed his bowl and filled it with congee then join the Five for breakfast. Po quickly slipped himself in between Monkey and Crane and ate while listening to the Five as they planned out their trip.

"Hmm we should first plan out where we would stay during out trip." Crane said as he started to think.

"We can stay and the Wu Dang Mountains, Master Oogway had a summer villa there built so that we could train there if we felt that we needed a change of scenery." Shifu said as he walked into the kitchen "It is fairly secluded so not many people know about, from my knowledge, the only people who should know would be Master Oogway, the Emperor and myself."

"Master, I understand why Master Oogway and the Emperor would know where it is but how would you know about it?" Po asked while lifting his bowl up to finish the rest of the congee in it.

"Well Po, to make a long story short, it was where Master Oogway trained me before I became a master." Replied Shifu "I think I gave you all enough time for breakfast, so let's go everyone I want to be there before its noon."

"But Master, Po just got here and just finished the first bowl of congee, I don't think he is full yet." Viper said shooting a concerned look at Po who looked somewhat upset that he didn't get to finish breakfast.

"It doesn't matter Viper" said Tigress as she put her bowl into the sink for the workers to wash later. "Po is just going to get hungry again in hour, so there isn't really much of a point of a meal for him"

"Master, please just let Po finish his breakfast that way we won't have to listen to his stomach growl on the way up the mountain." Said Crane knowing that Po's stomach was a lot louder than the average growl since he was usually woken up in the middle of the night because Po was hungry.

"Fine, but make it quick panda, as for the rest of you, get your things and meet me at the village gate in 10 minutes." Shifu said as he turned around

"Yes Master." Recited the Five

"Mess Mapher" said Po with a mouthful of congee

"Po, please eat with your mouth closed" Tigress said as she and the rest of the Five left the kitchen.

Po blushed when Tigress talked to him, "*sigh* she's always so pretty" Po thought as he swallowed the mouthful of congee. "Now that I know where we are going, I wonder how I should ask her out... maybe if I'm lucky I can find a chance where it is just me and her, then there is a chance for me."

~Resting Barracks – Tigress's room~

"*sigh* stupid panda, I think some of his congee got onto my fur" Tigress said as she got the handkerchief she got from Shifu when she was younger wet and cleaned herself off.

"Tigress, it's ok, it's just congee and can easily be cleaned off" Viper said "also why do you care so much? You always get your fur dirty when you train and when you spar with the rest of us. Is it that you li..."

"NO I DONT!" yelled Tigress "I mean...what do you mean, I don't mind if it's just dirt or rocks, it's just that I..."

"It's just that what, Tigress? I was just kidding about it but seeing as how you reacted to that." explained Viper "It's ok you can tell me Tigress I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Viper, as long as you don't breathe a word of what I'm about to say..." warned Tigress

"Like I said before Tigress, I won't tell anyone and also we are best friends ever since I came to the Jade Palace 5 years ago" reassured Viper

"Well, to make a long story short, it all started the half a year since Po came to the Jade Palace. It was an average day of spar training, I'm pretty sure you remember that day when I had to spar against Po." Tigress said while reminiscing the memory

"Yeah, I remember that day, you almost lost to Po that day after he used his belly to bounce you into the air and when he was about to catch you, you accidently kissed him" Viper said "... wait don't tell me that kiss was.."

"well it kind of was because that month, I was kind of in heat" Tigress said as she blushed "anyways when I kissed Po, I felt as if it was the summer festival with all the fireworks. I'm pretty sure he already forgot about that day but I was pretty sure he was kissing back..."

"Well, there's only one way to solve this, you have to go on a date with Po to confirm that he has feelings for you and that you are sure that you love him back." Suggested Viper

"Viper I don't really think that is going to happen, I mean, all of us are going to be there to celebrate Po's first year with us, I don't really think there is going to be a moment where it is just going to be me and him" said Tigress as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry about that Tigress, I can help distract the others while you and Po have your "special moment"" grinned Viper.

**[A/N Hmm that's enough for one chapter, only going to write about 1000 words per chapter cause I dislike really long chapters and because I'm tired right now (wrote this at 1:30 AM), I will try to update soon Review and give tips please :3 (Also if you want the story to go in a certain direction, I can try to accommodate your idea into the story)]**


	3. The Trip Part 2

**A Year of Being the Dragon**

**The Trip (Part 2)**

Kung Fu Panda™ & © 2008 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C All Rights reserved

Short form: I don't own anything except for maybe future OC character...

**[A/N Sorry this chapter took long to update, my net book died on me when I finished write the chapter D: Also after reading your comments I agree I do have some grammar problems so if anyone wants to beta for me PM me.]**

**[A/N this chapter might spoil those who haven't seen the Secrets of the Furious Five, ****You Have Been Warned****]**

Shifu and the Five were waiting at the gates only to see Po running up to them while pulling a small cart. **[A/N not the noodle cart you saw Po push in the beginning movie, more like the one was pushing near the end of the movie when they were running away from the Valley of Peace]**

"You're late Po" Tigress said impatiently.

"Never mind that Tigress, he was only late a few minutes. So students, it's time to go" said Shifu "Po, did you remember to bring food?"

"Yes Master, I loaded it all onto the cart with sleeping gear in case we want to rough it for a few days" replied Po

After that was said, Shifu, the Five, and Po set off for Oogway's summer villa.

~Somewhere in the Wu Dang Mountains~

"Are we there yet?"asked Po as beads of sweat started rolling down his head

"No Po we aren't there yet and we won't be there in the next five minutes either." Answered Shifu with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Po the more you keep on asking if we're there yet, the more your making us all want to throw you off the mountain." Said Mantis

"I thought you were supposed to be patient." said Crane with a grin

"Shut up Crane, and let me ride on your wing under your hat, its hot outside" complained Mantis as he tried to jump onto Crane's wing, only to be swept up by the wind that Crane produced by flapping his wings and was sent flying into Po's cart.

*After 10 minutes of walking*

"Now are we there yet?"asked Po with more of childish tone "It's like 50 degrees outside, and having black fur isn't helping me keep any cooler"

"Po if you decide to stop complaining for a second and look up, I'm pretty sure you can see the summer villa up ahead." Tigress said "Also you shouldn't be complaining at least you don't have to wear a shirt when you walk outside"

"Well Tigress, no one is going to stop you from taking it off" whispered Po quietly while blushing. Shifu's ears twitched

"Panda, we are almost there" said Shifu with a stern voice while at the same time giving Po a death glare. "and please don't say anything inappropriate"

"Oh shit" thought Po as suddenly feeling a murderous intent in the air."He heard me"

*After 3 more minutes of walking*

"Students, try your best to keep this place in the condition you see it now because since Master Oogway's passing." Shifu explained with a frown on his face. "the caretakers of this place have left so whatever mess we make, we have to clean up."

"Yes Master" said the Five and Po

"Now follow me, I will show you where your rooms will be" Shifu said as he went up a set of stairs and walked into a very big room with 6 doors and another set of stairs. "Here students, is where you will each be staying for the duration of the trip"

"I CALL FIRST PICK" yelled Po as he quickly chose the far left room only to find that the room was just like the one at the Jade Palace but the only difference was that there was a door that lead to a toilet in each room. "Umm, are all the rooms like this? Also where do we bath ourselves?"

"Panda, even though this is a summer villa, it is still a place to train Kung-Fu" said Shifu face-palming himself "and this place doesn't have a bathhouse like the Jade Palace. Instead, out in the back is a hot spring that Master Oogway found."

"Master, is there a training ground here as well?" asked Tigress

"I knew you would ask that Tigress, and yes there is a training ground in the next building."Shifu said "There is also a lake in the forest west of here that is good for meditation since not only is it secluded in the forest, it is also very beautiful at night. Now off you go and rest up from out walk up here, I am going to send a message to Zeng to send some caretakers here." Shifu then walked up the stairs and disappeared from Po and the Five's sight.

~Inside Po's room in the Summer Villa~

"ughhh, it was too hot outside, Po can you make us something to cool us off?" asked Crane as he walked into Po's room and at the same time took off his hat and used it to fan himself

"Hmm maybe I should ask Tigress out in the forest..." Po thought as he stared out the window towards the forest

"PO!" yelled Crane

"Huh, what's up Crane?" asked Po snapping back to reality from his thoughts.

"I asked if you can make something to cool us off from the walk up here" Crane repeated "Po, why are you spacing out like that? The last time you spaced out was after your sparring match with Tigress which you accidently kissed her"

"It's nothing Crane" reassured Po "and I also got a great idea for how to cool us all off" Po then quickly dug through his cart to find a big watermelon "Good thing my dad knew that today was going to be very hot and gave me a watermelon in case I felt too hot"

"Did I hear that someone brought a watermelon?" asked Monkey as he and the rest of the Five popped their heads into Po's room

"Hmm I forgot to ask Shifu where the kitchen is in this place... You guys wait here I'm going to go ask Shifu" said Po as he went up the same set of stairs he saw Shifu go up

~Shifu's room in the Summer Villa~

Po walked up the stairs only to hear Shifu talking to one of the messenger birds. "Remember, tell Zeng to send a few of the caretakers of the palace over to the summer villa, I don't want the five and Po to tire themselves from cleaning after themselves, after all this is a vacation for all of us. Also tell Zeng to send a message to her to meet me here" "Yes Grand Master" said the bird as he took flight towards the Jade Palace.

"I wonder who she is" Po thought as he knocked on the door frame to make Shifu know of his presence. "Master, where is the kitchen? I brought a watermelon and the Five and I want to eat it now since it was a hot walk over here."

"Po, the kitchen is in the next building on the left, it is also in front of the hot spring I told you and the five about earlier." Shifu said as he wondered if Po heard him talking to the messenger bird.

"Thank You Master and do you want to join us?" asked Po with his curiosity level building up because he wanted to know who the she Shifu was talking about to the messenger bird.

"No thank you Po, like what Master Oogway said to me years ago, _Heat is only in your mind, as long as you think of cool thoughts, your body will feel cold even in the hottest desert._" Shifu quoted "If you need me I am going to go mediate in the training room." Shifu said as he walked down the stairs. Po then stood up and walked down the stairs with a lot questions to ask the Five.

**[A/N going to think of a name for Shifu's OC pair :3 hopefully I have the time to update within the next week]**


	4. Follow Your Heart

**A Year of Being the Dragon**

**Follow your Heart**

Kung Fu Panda & © 2008 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C All Rights Reserved

Short Form: I don't own anything except for OC characters to come... maybe

**[A/N Didn't have the inspiration to write anything... also had to do Biology project which took FOREVER... oh wells ON WITH THE STORY!]**

~Lounge~

(Room that leads to the Five and Po's bedrooms)

The five quickly turned around only to see Shifu rush down the stairs. Only Tigress happened to notice Shifu blushing.

"Hmm I wonder what's gotten Shifu running out so quickly." Monkey wondered out loud.

"Never mind that Monkey, where on earth is Po? He only went up there for 2 minutes and Shifu already came downstairs..." Mantis said with an irritated voice as he noticed Po slowly walk down the stairs "Po, what took you so long? I want to eat the watermelon right now"

"Guys can you meet me in the kitchen, I need to think of something for a bit," said Po with his funny thinking face "also bring the watermelon to the kitchen and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Fine Po, but you better get there quickly before we have to listen to Mantis start complaining where you are and whine about dying from the heat." said Crane as he and the five left the lounge and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Po sighed as he went back into his room, sat down and opened his backpack to find the red velvet box. He opened up the box just to admire the sapphire crystal, and quickly check for any scratches on it from the trip.

"Hey Po! I forgot..." Crane said as he went into Po's room and saw Po sitting on his bed staring at the necklace."Aghh" Po yelled as he quickly closed the box and hid the box under his blankets. "Umm Po where did you get such a beautiful necklace?"

"Uhh what necklace?" said Po as he looked away blushing and trying his best to block Crane from staring at the necklace box underneath his sheets.

"Po you know what I mean" said Crane as he moved his wing in a swift motion creating a wind powerful enough to knock Po off his bed "I meant this necklace." as Crane took the box from underneath the sheets and opened it up.

"Wow Po how on earth did you get the money to get such a beautiful necklace" Crane said as he admired the necklace. "So... Who's the lucky lady to get this necklace?"

"I'm sure you know who it's for." Po said as he looked as his feet blushing.

"Hmm if it is who I'm thinking of, then you will need as much help as possible. So how can I help?" Crane asked giving Po a brotherly smile.

"First of all you can help by not telling ANYBODY about this necklace," replied Po "secondly, you can't tell Tigress anything, and finally I'm going to need you to help me get a private moment with Tigress."

"Hmm, the first and second can be easily done but the last one is going to be a bit difficult." Crane said "we better get to the kitchen, we've been here to long and the others are going to start wondering where we are."

Po quickly put the velvet box back into his backpack as Crane took the watermelon on the dresser and left Po's room with Po following him.

~Kitchen in the Summer Villa~

"What's taking Crane and Po so long?" Monkey whined as he started rolling on the ground, almost rolling over Mantis.

"HEY! Watch where you're rolling!" Mantis shouted as he jumped out of the way again as Monkey rolled back and almost rolled him over again. "I'm tired of waiting too, how long does it take to pick up a watermelon and to think about something completely random."

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long," Po said cheerfully as he took the watermelon from Crane and laid it on the counter with his knife ready to open it. "Just wait for a few minutes and then you can all eat the watermelon."

Po then tossed the watermelon into the air and using his culinary skills he had before he became the Dragon Warrior, he sliced the watermelon in mid air and quickly took a plate out of the cupboard and placed it under the falling slices of watermelon.

"Po, your cooking skills never ceases to amaze me" Viper said as Po picked up the plate now filled with watermelon slices and placed it on the table.

"Thanks Viper, now before you all faint from the heat and dehydration, have some watermelon guys" Po said with a smile and a small blush from the compliment.

*munch munch munch*

"So Po, what were you thinking about while you were in your room?" Mantis said as he stuffed his face with another mouthful of watermelon.

"Oh nothing really, just that has Shifu ever been seen with a girl?" Po asked as he took a bite out of his slice of watermelon.

"Hmm now that you say that, I don't think any of us have seen Shifu with a female... well I know that I haven't." Mantis said while trying to think.

"I haven't either" said Crane, Viper, and Monkey. "But maybe Tigress might know since she's known Shifu the longest" Viper added giving Tigress a wink while the others were trying to think.

"Yeah, Tigress shouldn't you know if Shifu has a lady or not since you've basically been with him since you were 5." Crane said giving Po a nudge

Tigress quickly noticed Viper's wink just as Po got Crane's signal. "Hmm... give me some time to think about it Po... How about you meet me in the Garden tonight after sundown?" Tigress said while planning about the meeting tonight and what will happen.

"Sure Tigress" Po replied as he also planned how the night will go. "After..."

"DONE!" Mantis and Monkey yelled as they ate the rest of the watermelon. "Po, do you have another watermelon?"

"GUYS! That was for everyone, I was going to save a slice for Shifu!" Po yelled while looking upset. "Why did you eat most of the watermelon? I only got one slice..."

"Po, don't mind those two, we saved a slice of watermelon for Shifu because we knew that those two would do something like this since they are always doing childish acts." Crane and Viper sighed as they cleaned their dishes and left the kitchen, both feeling happy that they helped their friends with their problems.

"Thanks guys," Po said as he picked up Tigress and his own plate and washed them "Tigress, can you give that watermelon to Shifu? He said he was meditating in the training room so he might be there still."

"Okay Po, and thanks for washing my dish" Tigress said as she picked up the plate with the single slice of watermelon. "Remember Po, meet me in the garden tonight and come on time, you know how I don't like waiting." After saying that, Tigress left to go find Shifu.

"Okay!" Po yelled into the hallway as he dragged both Monkey and Mantis back to their rooms "Hmm...Thanks to Crane, I have this moment with Tigress and I also get to find out who this mystery woman that Shifu sent to meet him here... how should I confess to Tigress..." Po thought.

~Outside the Training Room – The Zen Gardens~

"Hmm where is Shifu? He wasn't in the training room and this place seemed like the perfect place to meditate since it was the place that seemed the most like the Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Tigress thought as many leaves and flower petals flowed in the gust wind. The wind slowly died down and the leaves and petals fell back down to the ground. "Master!" Tigress yelled as she saw Shifu sitting on a rock, mediating. "Po wanted you to have a piece of the watermelon, there would have been more but Monkey and Mantis ate the rest."

"Tigress, what have I told you about yelling while I'm meditating?" Shifu said as he slowly stood as Tigress walked up to him and passed him the plate. "Stupid panda I already told him I didn't want a slice." Shifu sighed as he took the plate and slowly ate the slice of watermelon.

"Master, it seems that Po has taken an interest in your love life." Tigress said as Shifu ate the rest of the watermelon slice. Shifu's ears suddenly perked up "hmm it seems I've been found out, Tigress I don't want you to tell Po and the rest of the Five about her until she gets here, am I clear with myself?"

"Yes master, "Tigress said as she bowed to the aged panda then asked "Also, is it okay for me to have strong feeling for another?"

"Tigress, as your master I have no control over who you love nor do can I say it is right to be in love, so as long as you follow your heart, you can't be wrong." Shifu said as Tigress sighed in relief "BUT! As your father, I want to know who my daughter has fallen for."

"Master... I mean Father..." Tigress blushed as she said the single word she hasn't said ever since she was adopted by Shifu "I fell in love with Po."

**[A/N yeah... going to end this chapter like this. Still can't think of a name for Shifu's OC who's going to be appearing next chapter. Thanks for reading and review if you want to ;3 (not going to force people to review) also if you have pointers for me please tell me I want to write the best I can for you, the readers ;D]**

**[P.s and yes Shifu and Tigress are Father and Daughter, if you're wondering how, go watch Kung Fu Panda – Secrets of the Furious Five]**


	5. To The Tigress That Stole My Heart

**A Year of Being the Dragon**

**To the Tigress that Stole My Heart**

Kung Fu Panda™ & © 2008 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C All Rights Reserved

Short Form: I don't own anything... till now

**[A/N sorry for the LONG update...kind of lost my inspiration, and I was busy making a 3-D modular crane for my mom for mother's day =D, also got my OC's name! Giving my thanks to _DestinyLover_ and _Black-Dragon-Ninja_ for their help =D]**

~The Valley of Peace~

"Master Shen, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be the caretaker of the late Grand Master Oogway's summer villa?" Zeng asked the elderly eagle. "Zeng, Grand Master Shifu sent me from the summer villa, " Shen said "He sent me to tell you to send me to tell you to send some caretakers to the villa since he wants the Five and the Dragon Warrior to properly relax for the week." Shen turned around and was about to quickly leave when Zeng said "Wait, Master Shen where are you going? If you are going back to the villa I want you to take the caretakers with you since you are the only one who knows the location of it."

"Sorry Zeng, but Grand Master Shifu also sent me to get her from the City of Prosperity." Shen said as turned around to hand over a map to Zeng. "Take the caretakers there Zeng; I'm sure the rest of the staff can take care of the Jade Palace while you take the caretakers there."

"Wait... her? The City of Prosperity?" Zeng said as he took the map with a confused look on his face. "Do you mean... Lady Mei Hua?" "Yes Zeng, Shifu sent me to get her since he wants to see her and for her to meet the Dragon Warrior, now I must go if I want to make it back to the villa by tomorrow." Shen said as turned around and took off toward the City of Prosperity. "Take care of yourself Master Shen!" Zeng shouted as he watched the aged eagle fly off towards the west, and then turned around to gather some caretakers.

~Oogway's Summer Villa – Hot Spring – Male side~

"Ahhh, why can't we have this at the Jade Palace?" sighed Mantis as he slowly closed his eyes feeling the water relaxing his muscles. **[Or whatever insects have]**

"Mantis, you better be careful, I'm pretty sure if you relax too much, you won't be able to leave this hot spring." Monkey joked as he slowly waded into the deeper part of the spring. "I'm also pretty sure Shifu wouldn't let your soul pass on knowing that you got defeated by warm water."

"Po, what's wrong? I thought that you got what you wanted, I mean Viper and I helped hook you and Tigress up with your time alone with each other." Crane said as he stared at the black and white panda looking depressed in the corner of the hot spring.

"Crane, I thought that finding the chance to be alone with Tigress was the hard part... I never thought that I would even get past that part." Po said as he looked away from the white bird.

"Po, I'm sure that the moment you confess your feelings to Tigress and give your necklace to her," Crane said in a reassuring voice "she won't be able to say no. Even if she does, remember that there are always more peaches in the tree."

"Crane, even though I am afraid of Tigress saying no and rejecting my feelings, I'm more afraid of our relationship after I confess." Po said as he looked at his reflection in the water "Even though I know that Tigress doesn't like me that much and most likely reject me, I'm also afraid of Tigress laughing at me."

"Listen to Crane, I mean he's been here the longest other then Tigress."Monkey said as he waded over to Po and Crane while pulling a leaf with Mantis on it with his tail. "I mean none of us has seen Tigress ever smile since you came.

"Ughh..." Mantis moaned as he tried to get up but quickly fell down, "yeah... Po listen to them... Monkey take me back to shore I can't take the heat any longer."

The rest of them laughed as they all got out of the hot springs one by one.

"Thanks guys" Po said as they started to put their clothes back on. "No problem Po, remember we're your friends and friends stick together through thick and thin." Crane and Monkey said as they threw Mantis into a bucket of ice water that they prepared beforehand.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mantis screamed the moment he touched the icy waters.

~Summer Villa – Training Room~

-Meanwhile...-

"Tigress, why have you been so quiet ever since your chat with Po?" asked viper as she slithered next to her as Tigress punched a sand bag swing towards her.

"It's nothing, HIYA" Tigress reassured as flip kicked a piece of wood flying towards her. "It's just that... it's the first time I'm confronting something that I'm afraid of."

"Tigress, you fight bandits, robbers, and gangs and never once were you afraid. Now you're just talking to a guy and you're afraid. I mean come on it's just Po, he's always the same lovable giant panda that we all know and love." Viper reassured as she slithered to a corner and threw one of the blow-up adversaries at Tigress.

"Brings back memories hitting this toy", Tigress said as she did a whirlwind kick at the adversary to knock it to the wall. "Reminds me of my older brother when we were younger and kicked this back and forth."

"Older brother, do you mean Tai Lung?" Viper questioned "No... How should I put this, he was adopted by Oogway but left with my mother when Shifu felt that he wouldn't be safe staying at the palace." Tigress said as she quickly turned around and kicked the sand bag towards Viper.

"Wait... wouldn't be safe? How is that possible he's with the two greatest Kung Fu Masters and Shifu didn't feel like they would feel safe with Oogway and himself? Also shouldn't he be strong enough since he was adopted by Oogway and probably trained under both of them like Tai Lung? And when did you have a mother? I thought Shifu just hired a nanny for you." Viper questioned as she dodged the sand bag.

"My second brother wasn't as talented as Tai Lung and myself in Kung Fu, but from what I remember he's like Monkey and Crane combined agile and gracefully and skilful with weapons. Also my mother wasn't my birth mother but Shifu's wife, and when she left, Shifu hired a nanny for me." Tigress said as she went up to Viper "I'm going try out the hot springs in the back."

"Ooo I want to come too, a hot spring would feel nice for my muscles." Viper said as they both turned toward the door "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "what on earth?" Viper said "umm I think we better wait a bit before we use the hot spring..." Tigress sighed as she had a feeling what happened.

"Ok..." Viper said slowly. "Let's go to your room and pick out your outfit for your date tonight with Po.

~The Zen Gardens~

-That night-

Po, dressed in his silk black pants that Shifu gave him since he felt he needed something formal to wear other than his patchwork shorts, with the new metal wrist bands his father, got for him for his birthday and got to the Zen Gardens just as the sun began to set. He stared as the sun slowly went down the horizon and the sky slowly turned from an orange red to a dark blue. During this, Po started to fidget with his fingers feeling every minute of waiting for Tigress to arrive felt to like hours. Finally Po saw Tigress come from behind a rose bush sculpture of the Sword of Heroes. Po gasped as he saw what Tigress was wearing, a silk red gown that wrapped around her.

'Oh My God, 'thought Po 'She looks amazing...' "H-H-Hey Tigress" Po stuttered as he looked away blushing. "You look as radiant as the setting sun."

'Wow Po's muscles are really showing in the moonlight and his fur looks as shiny as his silk pants' thought Tigress "Hey Po, you dressed very nice" Tigress said with a small grin that Po didn't notice. "And thank you for the compliment."

"So... Tigress can you tell me about Shifu's special lady?" asked Po trying his best to avoid the awkward silence that he felt was coming.

Tigress then told Po exactly what she told Viper earlier today. "Wait... you have another brother and a mother?" asked Po with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes Po, I have an adopted older brother and a mother and it seems both of them will be visiting according to what you heard from Shifu. But you have to promise me, you can't tell the others about this because Shifu wants to surprise the rest of the five with this." Tigress said with a glare as she finished her sentence.

"I promise Tigress..." Po said as the awkward silence came between them. "...Tigress" said Po "...Po" said Tigress, "I have something to tell you..." they both said in unison."Uhh you first Tigress after all ladies first" said Po as he blushed. "Po, it's ok, you started it so you go first" winked Tigress.

"Well... I don't know how to put this... but I..."Po started but suddenly heard a brush rustled from behind them. "Who's there?" shouted Tigress

"Oh great we just get here and we get caught I thought you were supposed to be the agile one." Mantis groaned as he and Monkey got out from behind the brush.

"Guys... leave." Po said with a stern voice and pointed towards the resting barracks. Slowly Mantis and Monkey dragged their feet and walked away towards the resting barracks.

"... well getting back to what I was saying before, I really like you Tigress" Po asked as he quickly ran away towards the resting barracks blushing, while running he dropping the red velvet box on the ground.

"Po... I really like you too..." Tigress whispered as she saw him run off. The red velvet box catching her eyes, she picked it up and opened it up to find a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire crystal in the center. Her eyes widened the moment she saw the necklace, she carefully lifted up the necklace to find an engraving behind the sapphire crystal that said 'To the Tigress that stole my heart'. Tigress carefully but quickly put the necklace back in its place and walked towards the pond that reflected the full moon. She sat down on a stone bench and replayed what just happened in her mind.

-A few minutes later-

'Damn it... where did the necklace go? I knew I had it after I left my room...' thought Po as he secretly walked around where he and Tigress were talking, not being able to see Tigress behind a tree sitting by the pond. Tigress slowly peeked around the tree to find Po looking for something 'I knew it was his...' thought Tigress as she blushed and sneaked up behind Po as he was on the ground feeling around for the box.

"Po, I like you too" Tigress whispered as she gave Po a quick kiss on the cheek as he turned around and quickly dropped the velvet box on his lap. "Tigress..." Po said. As she was about to walk away, Po took her by the arm and span her around and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Thank you," he said after ending the kiss "I want you to have this." Po quickly opened the box and took the necklace inside and put it around Tigress's neck. "After all you are the tigress that stole my heart" he whispered in her ear. "And you're the panda that opened my heart" whispered Tigress as they both walked back to the resting barracks, hand in hand.

~The City of Prosperity – Random house~

Shen gracefully landed in a garden full of flowers to be greeted by an aged female goat "I'm here to look for Lady Mei Hua." "Who are you? And how do you know Lady Mei Hua?" asked the goat. "I am Shen, the messenger of the late Grand Master Oogway of the Jade Palace, I was sent by the current Grand Master Shifu to get Lady Mei Hua to the summer villa." "My apologies, "the goat said as she did a quick bow "please follow me" then lead Shen into the house.

"Please wait here while I get my lady" the goat said as she lead Shen into a living room and poured a cup of tea for him. As she left, Shen thanked her for the tea and slowly sat down in a chair and was about to take a sip of tea, when suddenly a young looking red panda walked in followed by the female goat.

"Ah Shen, it's been 15 years since I've last seen you, how have you been?" the red panda said as she saw Shen sitting on the chair and was about to get up. "Please don't get up; I know the year can take a toll on your body after a while." "I'm sorry that I can't greet you proper lady Mei Hua" Shen said as he sat back down. "You seem as if you haven't aged since I've last seen you."

"Thanks for the compliment Shen, but I only look this young because I've taken care of myself for the day I see Shifu again." Mei Hua said as she laughed and took a seat across from Shen. "I'm guessing the moment has come now that you are here."

"Always as wise milady" Shen said as he slowly got up, "It's time to go to the summer villa."

"Summer villa? I never knew Shifu owned a summer villa." Mei Hua said "let me guess... Grand Master Oogway's?" "Once again, you're correct" said Shen with a smile "Don't you need to bring anything with you?"

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure that Shifu has clothes prepared for me when I get there, all I need is my fan. Also where is this summer villa?" Mei Hua asked as she took out her fan to fan herself. Shen then took out another map from under his wing and gave it to the red panda. "Here it is milady, but just out of curiosity, what do you need the map for?" "Let's just say it's for my son" winked Mei Hua "just wait for me in the garden while I write up a note for my son to meet us there." The red panda quickly went to another room and in five minutes came back out with a piece of paper neatly written of what's going on and gave it to the goat. "Please give this to my son when he returns and tell him to meet me there as soon as possible. Mei Hua said as she passed the note to the goat. "Yes milady and please take care." the goat said as she stepped back into the house. "Are you ready milady?" asked Shen as Mei Hua climbed on the back of the elderly eagle. "Are you sure you can still do this? It has been 15 years..." said the red panda with worry in her sapphire eyes. "It's ok, I can still do this much at least and Shifu wants you to be there as soon as possible and this is the fastest way to travel." Shen said as he began to flaps his wings. "And here we go, hang on tight milady" said Shen as they took off towards the summer villa in the setting sun.

**[A/N DONE! Finally got the OC name and got my couples thing started ;D will try to update soon but don't worry I will try to update before Kung Fu Panda 2 comes out (May 27) also once again giving props to _DestinyLover_ and _Black-Dragon-Ninja_ for their help with this chapter Thanks guys ;D sorry if the romance was bad first time write a romantic moment.]**


	6. A Memorable Meeting

**A Year of Being the Dragon**

**A Memorable Meeting**

Kung Fu Panda™ & © 2008 DreamWorks Animation L.L.C All Rights Reserved

**[A/N Sorry about this really really really late update ppl and I'm sorry about it but I have a lot on my plate currently (summer school) I thank you all for your patience and about this chapter... it was pretty hard to write because I kind of lost my imagination at the same time so... I will try to make it better next chapter. So... ON WITH THE STORY!]**

-The Next Morning-

~Sleeping Barracks – Po's Room~

"Shifu... let me eat some more... Mantis took your cookies, Monkey..."  
mumbled Po as he rolled around in his bed. Suddenly a gust of wind blew into Po's room, blowing his blanket off of him, slowly awakening the sleeping panda.

"Wah?" grunted Po as he slowly got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"My food... oh well. I wonder where the five and Shifu are..." Po got up and looked out his window, only to see that the sun has been up for only a good three or four hours. Po then walked out of his room and into the lounge, to see a piece of paper on the table; he walked up to the table and read the note.

_"Po, Shifu and the rest of us went to the nearby village to meet up with Zeng and the caretakers. I didn't want to wake you up, so I told the others that you had a late night training session with me. We will be back at about mid day so try not to empty the food storage while we are gone.  
–Tigress_

_P.s I had a wonderful night last night. I hope we can have another midnight stroll tonight as well"_

Po re-read the last part of the note over and over the again. He sighed as he reminisced the memory of the previous night.

*growl*

Po jumped as he felt his stomach growl and suddenly remembered he didn't even have breakfast yet. Po quickly and carefully put the note back into his knapsack and raced off to the kitchen.

~Kitchen~

*slurp nom nom nom*

"Ahh, noodles always seem to taste the best in the morning" Po sighed as he slurped up the last of the noodles in his special big bowl. "I wonder when the others will get back..." Po washed his bowl and chopsticks, and then looked out the window to see dark clouds coming towards the villa.

"Hopefully Tigress and the others get back before it starts to rain" sighed Po as he walked away from the window. "I guess there's nothing do but train..." Po walked out the kitchen and towards the training room. Just as Po left the main building towards the training hall, he felt a gust of wind coming from the garden at the back. "Hmm, the others might be back early." Po thought happily as he ran to the garden.

~Zen Gardens~

"Milady we have arrived" Shen said as he landed gracefully in the clearing of the trees, turning around only to notice that the red panda had fallen asleep.  
"Milady, please wake up. We had arrived at the villa." Shen said as he tried to wake up Mei Hua.  
"Huh? This is a wonderful place; I understand why Oogway would pick a place like this to be his summer villa." Mei Hua said as she carefully and slowly got off the giant eagle.  
"I wonder where Shifu is? I wonder if he is around here." Suddenly Po came running into the gardens only to see Shen and Mei Hua standing in the gardens looking around.

"Who are you two, and how did you find this place?"  
"How dare you talk to milady like this, panda?" Shen said as he slowly got into battle stance.  
"Shen, stand down," said Mei Hua as she walked up to Po slowly. "I'm guessing that you are the dragon warrior that Oogway chose?"  
"Master Oogway... Never mind that." said Po as he charged at Shen. "Take this!" Po did a slide tackle at Shen only to have missed as Shen jumped in air and flapped his wings, creating a gust of wind knocking Po back.

"I wish not to harm you dragon warrior as milady said not to but if you insist..." Shen said as he swooped down at Po, using his wing as a blunt weapon, hit Po in the stomach and knocked him back into a tree.  
"You are 10 years too early to challenge me, panda" Po heard as he slowly fell conscious.

~Po's room~

"Ughh" Po said as he rubbed his head where it hit the tree.  
"What happened?" Po said out loud.  
"You got knocked out by Shen, my dear." said a calming voice. Po quickly turned around as he saw the red panda twisting water from a piece of cloth and put it on Po's head.  
"Try to rest for a bit dragon warrior. Shen knocked you into a tree and your head hit it pretty hard but thanks to all this... "Protection", your head didn't take most of the damage."

"Why are you helping me? Why did that eagle call you "milady"? And more importantly, who are you?" Po asked as he laid back down on his bed and let the red panda tend to his bruised head.

"I'm sure you know of Shifu and the furious five, Dragon Warrior?" asked Mei Hua  
"Of course! Who doesn't know of the greatest Kung Fu master in all of china and the five that he personally trained?" answered Po as an eagle came into the room, with a bowl of soup.

"YOU!" Po instantly tried to stand up but Mei Hua quickly threw an acupuncture needle at Po's neck, quickly numbing the monochromatic bear, not allowing him to move.  
"Dragon warrior, please calm down. Shen place the soup on the table then go out and look for Shifu." Mei Hua said calmly.

"Yes Milady." Shen said as he placed the bowl of soup on the table and quickly left the room.  
"Now Dragon Warrior, getting back to your questions, let me introduce myself, I am Mei Hua and as you can see yourself I am a red panda. The eagle that you fought before is Shen, Master Oogway's one and only messenger; as you can see yourself he is also trained in the arts of Kung Fu." Mei Hua said as she carefully removed the acupuncture needle from Po's neck.

"As for why Shen calls me milady that is because well... "  
"Milady, Grand Master Shifu and the Furious Five have arrived at the villa," Shen said as he flew into the room, through the window. "I told them where you are and they are currently heading here righ..."

"MEI HUA!" shouted Shifu as he and the Five ran into the room. "How have you been my love?" Shifu quickly saw that Po was in bed with Mei Hua taking acupuncture needles out of his arm"Panda what happened to you?"  
"Po! What happened?" asked Tigress as she ran up to Po quickly, taking Mei Hua's place as Mei Hua ran up to Shifu and wrapped her arms around Shifu neck and kissed him on the muzzle.  
"Umm can someone explain this to us?" asked Mantis as he and the rest of the five had a confused looked on their face.

"*Ahem* Well my students, I would like you to meet my mate and Tigress's mother Mei Hua." Shifu answered slightly blushing.  
"As for what happened between Tigress and Po is up for them to explain."  
"Wait Shifu... don't you have to go a bit more in depth about you and your wife before you start asking about the relationship between Tigress and me?" Po said quickly as he got up from his bed. "Owww"

"Po, stay down and try not to move. I already told you last night that my mother was coming to visit." Tigress stated as she pushed Po back onto his bed.  
"Well, father, before we start your explanation, I think I should tell you and the rest of you now that Po and I are now dating."

"Wait... we knew about Shifu and you being father and daughter, but when did you ever start calling him 'father'?" asked Monkey as he and Mantis exchanged looks of confusion.

"Never mind that Monkey, I rather find out when Shifu ever got married" Crane quickly cut in.  
"Your both wrong, what's more interesting is when did Po and Tigress ever get together, I mean me and Monkey did see you two together last night but when did this ever start?" Mantis said as he jumped onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Well to start it off..." Po said as he started to explain the events that happened last night "...and at the end, I gave Tigress the necklace."  
"Well, we were there... See this is why you don't make sudden movements when you're spying." Mantis said as he glared at Monkey.

"Guys, trust me. If you guys stayed any longer and then they caught you there might have been a chance that you might not even be here glaring at him" Crane said in a calming voice while staring at Shifu lick Mei Hua nose.

"Uhh... So master... How did you and Mei Hua meet?" Shifu quickly broke the embrace with Mei Hua and flattened all the wrinkles on his robe.  
"Ahem... Well it started twenty five years ago..."

**[Once again I am really sorry about how short this chapter is and how long it took me to write it, but next chapter is going to be Shifu and Mei Hua's history so that should be a bit exciting :D also I would like to thank all of you for understanding]**


End file.
